


Snowflakes

by MysticKitten42



Series: Winter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Heart-to-Heart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Melancholy, Pre-Slash, Snow, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: Sometimes all it takes are a few words at the right moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054841
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Tradition, 364 words.  
> Also written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Early Bird Prompt X: Snowflakes.

Harry stands on the Wooden Bridge and gazes out over the grounds: the Black Lake, placid and dark, the Giant Squid nowhere in sight; the Forbidden Forest, foreboding and deadly; the Quidditch Pitch, frozen and empty. Everything is bleak. 

Most of the students have gone home for Christmas, an extra-special celebration this year following dark times. But not Harry. The Burrow would be too much, crushed under the weight of tremendous grief. A fallen brother. A relationship crumbled. Too much sorrow.

Harry stands alone. At least, until he hears footsteps. He needn’t turn around; he knows who it is. Malfoy is different this year. He’s apologised, for one. Some accepted; others didn’t. But he has a carefree attitude, doesn’t give two fucks what anyone thinks. Surviving two years with a madman breathing down your neck will do that. And now, he tends to ~~stalk~~ follow Harry, just like sixth year reversed.

“Knut for your thoughts,” he says casually, mirroring Harry’s posture, hands on the railing.

Harry doesn’t reply. He’s never been good at _feelings_. Putting emotions into words and processing them like a normal human being.

Snowflakes begin to fall, fluffy and wet, and Malfoy laughs a giddy laugh. He sticks out his tongue and catches one.

“Your turn,” he encourages. “Come on, it’s tradition. Brings luck.”

When Harry does nothing, he shrugs. “Your loss.”

_Loss_. There’s that word again. The images flash before Harry’s eyes: the parents he’ll never know. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks, gone too soon. Fred. His stomach clenches, hard, cold.

Something must show on his face because Malfoy quickly backtracks. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Poor word choice.” He shifts closer. “You know, when I was little—and all last year, when everything felt dark and hopeless—Mother used to tell me stories. Her favourite was of Demeter, who froze the Earth as she grieved her daughter. Sometimes life can feel bleak, as though it will stay that way forever. But the Earth doesn’t remain frozen.”

“No?”

“No, the snow and ice melt, and flowers bloom. Life begins again.” 

Malfoy moves his hand closer until their pinkies brush, and Harry can feel Malfoy’s warmth and magic flow through him. It feels like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> ❄️The tumblr post for this fic is [here](https://mystickitten42.tumblr.com/post/638315956669693952/snowflakes) ❄️


End file.
